Shinobi
Shinobi is the young leader of the Northern Ninja Demon Clan, or the Shinkiyami clan, which is nearly wiped out by Bellatrix and the Auditor. He first meets Hank as an opponent in battle, but later becomes a reluctant, occasional ally despite maintaining a strong sense of rivalry with the half-god about their relative combat strengths and superior power. Shinobi is introduced in the series with three sacred orb shards in his possession with two embedded in his legs and one in his right arm. He loses the shard in his arm very early in the series, and the shards in his legs are eventually taken away from him by the Auditor, gravely weakening him. After Elizabeth's death at the Auditor's hands, Shinobi decides to part ways with Hank and the rest of his group, leaving the battle with the Auditor up to them. This decision was kept until he received news that Hank and his allies were in grave danger. Overpowered by revenge and his willingness to kill the Auditor, Shinobi set off to battle alongside them and defeat the Auditor once and for all. History Prior to his meeting Hank and his friends, not much is known about his past or his parents. It seems that he is the youngest leader of the ninja demon clan thus far. Shinobi had no interest before in affiliation with NEXUS until he was forced to be involved in the chaotic situtation, after discovering that his comrades have been slain by Bellatrix, and ultimately by the Auditor. Burning with revenge, Shinobi planned to steal as many sacred orb shards as he good in order to enhance his powers and defeat the Auditor in battle. Personality Shinobi is almost always completely straightforward and his simple and clear demeanor bears no shadow of Yubel. Initially, he had no human feelings, such as sympathy or having concern for the weak. Gradually, he develops a sense of compassion towards humans due to his exposure to Hank's party. His attitude is mostly stealth and he is only concerned with survival and training. Much like an actual ninja is, he is keenly in tune with his instincts and will not hesitate to follow them (such as running away when the situation is not in his favor). Shinobi is the young leader of the Demon Ninja clan. He has complete trust in his comrades, and will always protect his fellow assassins regardless of the danger he faces on the front lines. He will punish anyone that hurts his comrades, regardless of who they are. However powerful an enemy may be, he will swear revenge. With his pride as a Ninja Demon clan member, his conviction is unwavering. Shinobi hurried to the NEXUS forest fortress to save his comrades after learning they'd been slain. The relationship between Shinobi and Hank is sometimes that of collaborator. Since they met, they have been rivals for whos power reigns supreme. They each realize the power of the other but refuse to admit it. It is just like a cat and dog relationship, but they grow to trust each other little by little. They pursue the same enemy, the Auditor, and sometimes exchange information. In a serious crisis, they cooperate with each other. Shinobi always sticks to his battle plan amongst his enemies, but when it all comes to fail, he will not hesitate to keep battling one. But he sometimes exhibits surprising strategies with his naturally sharp instincts. Physical description It is suspected that Shinobi has red eyes, due to glowing lights from his red cover shades. He wears a traditional ninja uniform wrap covering his body from top to bottom, including most of his face. Unlike other normal and demonic ninjas of his clan, Shinobi wears silver and black armor on his chest. This could signify to others that he is the leader of the clan. He carries around his demonic katana sword, the Shinsen, to arm himself and also keeps Shuriken ninja stars as long range weapons. He is occasionally seen travelling with his posse of pet demon dogs, and Demon Ninja clan members, Hatchie and Ginkuchi. Powers & Abilities * Speed Running: Shinobi's method of transportation. Whenever on the go, he is enveloped in a high speed run. Shinobi will also use this ability during battle to dodge his enemies attacks. This ability proves to be useful whether he needs to escape or use it in battle. * Strength: Shinobi has proven to scuffle with Hank, who is very strong, in mere fist fights. He was also able to tear a NEXUS agent's head from his body by tearing his spine and even was able to hold Hank's Buster Blade with little effort, despite being greatly hurt. * Shard Enhanced Abilities: Shinobi originally possessed three jewel shards: one in each leg and one in his right arm. These allowed him to run at exceptional speeds and increased the strength of his right arm. He eventually lost all three shards throughout the series, losing the first one from his arm in his first battle with Bellatrix. * Enhanced Stamina: Being a full fledged demon, Shinobi has incredible stamina. He states that he can run three days non-stop and he can fight for a long time even when he is wounded beyond the extent of regular humans. * High Endurance: Being a Demon Ninja, Shinobi has enhanced endurance. Even when he is seriously wounded he can still fight. In the battle with Edgar and Renkotsu he defeated them even though his legs were badly injured. Further proof of his endurance is then the Auditor impales Shinobi in the legs and drags him into his own body. While trapped within the AUditor, his toxic gas that could melt forests and mountains failed to melt or even severely injure Shinobi himself. Weapons Shinobi is recognizably one of the few characters in the God of Wars series who does not use firearms as a weapon. As a former Demon Ninja, Shinobi claims that he does not prefer to use firearms as a weapon, believing that battling styles, techniques and weapons of ninjitsu reigns superior. * Shinsen: Shinobi's most dangerous weapons is Shinsen, his signature weapon and demonic forged katana. It is perhaps one of the fastest attacking weapons in the series, proven to be far more faster than Hank is able to attack with his Buster Blade. As a demonic weapon, Shinsen can create large sharp piercing rocks that he can fling at his opponents in mere seconds. As a ninja, he also has trained the ability to deflect bullets and any kind of projectile attacks that target him. * Shuriken: Although these are not used as much as Shinsen, Shinobi enjoys using his Shuriken, small razor sharp stars used to attack in long distances. This attack has shown to be effective against armies of human soldiers, but no so relatively effective on non-human opponents, as most have been able to deflect or absorb it. * Goraishi: A claw that Shinobi earns from his ancestor spirits so that he can avenge the deaths of his comrades and destroy the Auditor. It creates energy blasts that are equal to that of a fully powered Lightning Vortex. The claw shields him, barely, from the Auditor's corruption of the orb shards but it was only able to protect him once. The Goraishi have then soon become another one of Shinobi's personal and signature weapons. Relationships ; Hatchie and Ginkuchi Hatchie and Ginkuchi are Shinobi's two main traveling companions, and presumably his best friends. He cares very deeply about them, as seen when he attempted to get the Goraishi, saying that he would rather not have the weapon's power if it meant sacrificing the lives of his comrades. They are extremely loyal to Shinobi, and are always looking out for his best interest; they generally obey his every command as well. Though on one occasion, Hatchie and Ginkuchi disobeyed him, but because they feared a confrontation would take place between him and Hank's powerful rival and former enemy, Jesus Christ. ; Hank Hank was seen by Shinobi as an inferior and fool-minded soldier who thought was just selfish to gain his own power through his own will. They are shown not to get along so well even after having settled after first meeting each other. Although later they do become allies and even view each other as friends (though they will never openly acknowledge it). Shinobi learns of Hank's geostigma power, which contained the ability to take over his body and transform into a full version of his god form, noting to Shinobi that he should be out of the way in those moments. The two of them would often bicker about who would get to the Auditor first and kill him, because they both sought a form of vengeance. ; Jesus Shinobi met the full-blooded god while attempting to track any remains of the Auditor's whereabouts. At first the encounter turned out with a horrible start,however Jesus and Shinobi seemed to have a mutual understanding, as both were looking and hunting down for the same common enemy. Jesus later remarks that he would have killed Shinobi if the ninja hadn't shown that he has altered his ways in choosing not to find the time to fight. Similarly, Shinobi tells Hatchie and Ginkuchi that while he has a problem with Hank, he's yet to have any reason to hate Hank's former enemies as well.